wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 3.0.3
Patch 3.0.3 is expected to appear shortly after the release of Patch 3.0.2 and will contain minor bug fixes. General * Removed "A Mask for All Occassions" as criteria for the "Hallowed Be thy Name" meta achievement. * Replenishment: Players below level 50 can now benefit from this effect. Racial * Blood Fury: No longer triggers global cooldown. * Shadowmeld: The cooldown will now start on use instead of on break. Druids * Druid talents points have been refunded. Players will need to visit a class trainer to relearn spells and abilities. * The Swift Flight Form is now available on the trainer at level 71, requiring 300 riding skill, and Flight Form learned. * Bash: The interrupt from this ability will now work on targets who are immune to the stun. * Berserk: Now clears the cooldown on Mangle (Bear). * Earth and Moon and Moonfury (Balance) reduced from 5 ranks each to 3 ranks each. * Eclipse: Buff duration extended to 15 sec and bonuses doubled. The cooldown has been increased to 40 seconds. * Growl: Cooldown changed to 8 sec. * Insect Swarm: Tooltip corrected to indicate it does not affect hit chance with spells. * Nature's Swiftness: This ability will no longer give chances to trigger Omen of Clarity. * Omen of Clarity: Will no longer be triggered by the Honorless Target buff gained when entering the world. * Survival Instincts will no longer be on the Global Cooldown. * Swiftmend: now benefits correctly from Genesis talent. Hunters * Aimed Shot: Added to Barrage and Improved Barrage talent. * Animal Handler: Now increases your pet's expertise by 5/10. (No longer increases the pet’s chance to hit.) * Aspects now have a shared cooldown category of 1 sec and no longer have a start cooldown. * Aspect of the Dragonhawk: New aspect added that combines the benefit of Aspect of the Monkey and Aspect of the Hawk, available at level 75 and 80. * Aspect of the Monkey: The Dodge chance has been increased from 8% to 18%. * Aspect of the Viper: The per attack mana regeneration has been reduced by 50% but this ability now generates 4% of maximum mana every 3 sec. In addition, the per attack regeneration now also works on melee attacks. * Disengage now fails if you’re rooted and is no longer on the global cooldown. * Hunter vs. Wild: The attack power bonus from this talent now applies properly to Hunter pets. In addition, the bonus attack power will now be recalculated properly from equipping items. * Improved Aspect of the Hawk: This talent no longer causes incorrect mana costs when interacting with the Rapid Recuperation and Improved Steady Shot talents. * Mana cost of Disengage has been lowered to 5% of base mana, down from 14%. * Pets ** Rake (Cat), Scorpid Poison (Scorpid): Lowered damage of all ranks. ** Stampede (Rhino): Lowered the knockback to 10 yards. ** Raised the damage of exotic attacks: Spirit Strike, Lava Breath, Froststorm Breath, Acid Spit, and Stampede. ** Lowered the cost of pet specials from 25 to 20. * Thrill of the Hunt: The mana gained from using this talent with Explosive Shot is now 1/3 of the normal amount per critical strike (but gets 3 opportunities per cast.) * T.N.T.: Explosive Shot can now only trigger this talent when it is initially fired. Mages * Arcane Potency: The additional crit bonus is now consumed immediately on cast of a travel time spell, so it is no longer possible to make two spells benefit from one charge. (Ex. Fireball followed by Fireblast.) * Blast Wave: no longer receives double the intended critical strike bonus from Combustion. * Burnout: Now consumes extra mana as intended when living Bomb gets a critical strike. * Deep Freeze: Now consumes a charge of Fingers of Frost when used. * Focus Magic: Now works properly when mages with this talent use the ability on each other. * Frostfire Bolt: The periodic damage effect from Rank 2 of this spell now benefits from spell power gains. * Living Bomb: Mana cost reduced to be the same as Arcane Explosion. * Master of Elements: Now works with Living Bomb. * Molten Fury: This talent no longer prevents Ice Lance ranks 2 and 3 from dealing triple damage against frozen targets. * Reduced the mana cost of Fireball, Frostbolt, Frostfire Bolt, Arcane Blast, Arcane Missiles, and Arcane Explosion. * Torment the Weak: Now works correctly when the Mage also knows the Molten Fury Talent. Paladins * Enlightening Judgments now increases range by 15/30 (was 10/20). * Infusion of Light (Holy) now affects Flash of Light too, reducing its cast time down to zero and can be used while moving. * Judgements of the Pure: Haste increased to 3/6/9/12/15%. * Repentance PvP duration reduced to 6 sec. * Righteous Defense cooldown has been lowered to 8 sec (was 15 sec). * Shield of the Templar now also reduces all damage taken by 1/2/3%. Priests * Divine Providence: This talent now also reduces the cooldown of your Prayer of Mending spell by 6/12/18/24/30%. With 5 points applied, it takes Prayer of Mending’s cooldown from 10 sec to 7. * Shadowform: Devouring Plague, Shadow Word: Pain, and Vampiric Touch cast in Shadowform deal increased damage percentage equal to the player’s chance to get a spell crit on their target. * Vampiric Touch: The Spell power coefficient has been doubled. Rogues * Combat Potency: Now only works with autoattacks (no more Shiv.) * Fan of Knives changed to be castable with no targets, further improved the visual affect and it no longer plays an impact on the caster. Shaman * Flurry: Now grants the proper number of charges when it triggers. * Improved Fire Nova Totem: Increases the damage done by your Fire Nova Totem by 10/20% and your Fire Nova totem has a 50/100% chance to stun all targets damaged by your Fire nova Totem for 2 sec. * Lava Burst: The base damage has been increased by approx. 10%. * Maelstrom Weapon: Tooltips corrected to correctly describe the chance for this talent to be triggered. * Riptide: The initial heal amount has been increased on ranks 3 and 4 and periodic healing has been increased on all ranks. * Stormstrike: Other shamans can no longer consume charges of your Stormstrike, and each shaman can have their own stormstrike on the victim. * Storm Reach is now called “Elemental Reach” and now includes Lava Burst. * Thunderstorm: Mana gain has been increased to 8%. * Tidal Mastery: Now correctly applies its critical strike bonus to Earth Shield. * Tidal Waves will now also proc with Riptide. Warlocks * The epic ground mount is now available on the trainer at level 61, requiring 150 riding skill, and the non-epic mount learned. * Demonic Sacrifice: The buffs from this ability will now be retained properly when logging out or zoning. * Demonic Empowerment: This talent no longer gives excessive threat to the Warlock’s Voidwalker. * Destructive Reach: Now properly reduces threat on Chaos Bolt and Shadowflame. * Drain Soul: Rank 6 now properly deals additional damage ot targets below 25% health. * Haunt: The cooldown has been changed to 8 sec, and refreshing the Haunt will trigger the heal from the existing Haunt.This ability will no longer heal for incorrect amounts or fail to heal when the Huaunt damage was the killing blow. * Inferno: The Infernal is now useable indoors and the tooltip has been updated. * Master Demonologist (Felhunter) will now also reduce damage taken by Holy. * Ritual of Doom: Now works correctly even when the Warlock already has a pet (dismissed the existing pet.) * Shadowflame: Damaged increased approx. 75%. Coefficients unchanged. * Shadow Embrace: Now works on ranks 1-4 and stacks properly with multiple applications. * Soul Link (Demonology): Increased from 15% to 20%. Warriors * Armored to the Teeth: Grants only attack power( as intended) and recalculates the bonus immediately upon learning any rank of the talent. * Bladestorm: Now breaks all snares and roots on the warrior when activated. * Bloodthirst: Cooldown reduced to 5 sec. * Deep Wounds: Now works properly with Heroic Throw. * Heroic Throw: No longer gains increased damage from the warrior’s agility. * Improved Rend changed to 10/20%. * Rampage: Can now be triggered by off-hand Whirlwind damage. * Rend: Damage has been adjusted to be less base and more weapon based. * Rend: Ranks 9 and 10 now do 35% more damage when the target is above 75% health instead of 4 times damage when the target is enraged. Sudden Death: Now has 3/6/9% chance on hit instead of 10/20/30% chance on crit. * Titan’s Grip: Changed to 12% penalty instead of 15%. * Vigilance: Now properly transfers threat generated by heals. Professions * The level requirements required to train gathering skills have been removed. Alchemy *Reduced the effect of and . Inscription * : Now extends duration by 6 sec and prevents Flame Shock from being consumed by Lava Burst. * : removed and replaced with this glyph. This glyph increases coefficient on Lava Burst by 0.1. * : Replaced with , which increases maximum energy by an additional 10 for those with the Vigor talent. * : removed and replaced with this glyph. This glyph increases spell power by 10% of spirit for 10 sec after critting while in Shadowform. * : Increases damage done by Mind Flay when SW:P is present by 10%. * : Chance increased to 50%. * no longer removes soul shard cost. It instead reduces the mana cost of your Ritual of Souls spell by 70%. * : Tooltip corrected to 4 sec. extra when the glyph triggers. * : Replaced with which increases the bonus from having Flametongue Weapon by 10%. * : Now increases Aimed Shot crit chance instead of increasing attack power bonus. * : Replaced with , which decreases the cooldown on Elemental Mastery by 30 sec. User Interface * For additional notes on Lua and XML changes please visit the UI & Macros forum. Items * Held in hand books created by Inscription are now Bind on Equip rather than Bind on Pickup. Bug Fixes * : The tooltip has been corrected. * Hunter: Ferocious Inspiration will now apply raid-wide, as intended. * Hunter Pets ** Sonic Blast (Bat): Will no longer ignore LoS. ** Bad Attitude (Croc): Will no longer ignore the Longevity buff. ** Thunderstomp (Gorilla): Will no longer have a physical coefficient instead of a magical one. ** Gore (Bore): Fixed an issue where a wrong value was being applied. ** Savage Rend: Corrected typos in the tooltip. * Mage: Burning Determination will now work properly. * Mage: Frostfire Bolt (Rank 2): The DoT effect will now properly scale. * Mage: Living Bomb's "explosion effect" will now be properly classified. * Priest: Holy Reach (Rank 2) will now increase the radius of Divine Hymn properly.